


There Were These Two Guys—The Saving Two Hunters Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Naked Dean Winchester, Naked Sam, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Eliot always helped out his friends when they were in need. But this had to top every single one. Takes place right after Leverage's season five.





	There Were These Two Guys—The Saving Two Hunters Job

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Supernatural, so I decided to do a quick fic to cross over these two universes. Eliot knowing of what is going on with Sam and Dean would totally be plausible. Plus Sam and Dean naked? Have fun and enjoy!

There Were These Two Guys—The Saving Two Hunters Job

Takes place right after season five of Leverage (2012).

“Seriously? You call for this?”

Eliot always helped out his friends when they were in need. But this had to top every single one.

“Hey, Eliot, what’s taking so long? Ohhhh.” Parker had walked into the warehouse unannounced.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Just no.”

Eliot had lots of friends around the world, had been in a lot of hairy situations.  These two guys had helped him out a time or two and vice versa.  So when the call came in to meet them at this warehouse, he figured that he’d get in a few punches, then have some beers and reminisce. 

“Whoa,” Parker whispered.

“Could ya get us down from here?” his friend said.

“They’re naked.”

Oh good grief, Eliot thought.  She’d seen naked men before. Not these naked men, but naked men.  He hoped.

“How ya doin’?”

“Did you just seriously hit on Parker?” Eliot asked.

“Well, just, yeah.”

“He’s huge.”

“Oh god please just get me the hell down from here,” said the huge guy.

“Parker, I thought I told you to stay in the van?”

“You did.”

Parker fake smiled Eliot’s way. Eliot then pointed to the two men and decided to introduce them.

“Big guy, Dean. Even bigger guy, Sam. Winchester. Friends of mine. Satisfied?”

Parker shook her head no, like he was supposed to now tell her something else.  What he didn’t know.

“You have weird friends,” Parker told Eliot.

“You’re telling me. Ok, fellas, where’s your clothes?”

“Beats the hell out of me,” Dean said to Eliot.

“Getting cold there, big guy?” Parker smirked to Sam.

“Eliot?” Sam growled.

“Oh, yeah.  Now we gotta figure out how to get you boys down from there. Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Civilian?” Dean reminded Eliot.

“Oh.  Um…”

Eliot didn’t want to tell Parker that monsters were real. She had a hard enough time dealing with the human variety.

“Holy crap, what have y’all been up to?”

“Dammit Hardison.”

Will no one ever listen to him when he tells them to stay in the van?

“I see naked men,” Hardison quipped.

“Just get us down,” Sam said as he twisted in his cuffs.

Sam’s arms were stretched above his head, not tight, but enough where he could swing a bit if he wanted.  It was almost like the two of them were trussed up like slabs of meat.

“We in any danger here?” he asked the two brothers.

“No,” Sam whined back.

“Told you it wasn’t a good idea going after that thing without backup.”

“Thing?” Parker asked.

“Bad guy,” Eliot filled in. “Right. Let me figure out where the chains go so I can lower them.”

“Hey, I could…” Parker started.

The rafters didn’t look stable enough for Parker to actually climb them. There had to be a system of how the chains were attached.

“Eliot, wanna explain why your friends are hanging from the ceiling, no clothes?”

“Well, it all happened so fast,” Dean started.

“For another time,” Eliot warned his hunter friend.

“This has got to be one for the books,” Hardison said as he started to look around for how they were hanging.

Parker just stood there smiling, trying not to look down.

“Eyes up here,” Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

“What is taking the three of you so long?” Eliot heard off in the distance. Oh shit, he thought.

“Is there a problem?” Nate said as he entered the room where Sam and Dean were chained.

“I’d say,” Sophie chimed in.

Nate’s instinctual response was to put his hand up in front of Sophie’s eyes.

“Nate,” she warned the mastermind. “I’m not a child.”

“Parker,” Nate pointed to the thief.

Eliot could tell that Nate was very uncomfortable, particularly since Sophie was getting her looks in.

“Interesting friends, Eliot?” Sophie asked.

“Well, you see, there was this... Oh right,” Dean mumbled.

“You know, maybe we can find these gentlemen some clothes?” Nate suggested.

“Nah,” Parker chimed in as she still looked at them.

“Well, I mean, if you have to,” Sophie said to the rest of them.

“Oh boy,” Nate said as he hunted around for something to cover them.

“This is so embarrassing.”

Damn straight, Eliot thought as Sam tried to shield himself from Parker’s staring.  At least Sophie wasn’t totally ogling the two men.

“Found it,” Eliot heard Hardison say from the other side of the room.

The chains started to drop until they were finally lowered enough so that they could be reached.

“You’ll need a key,” Eliot said as he saw their predicament.

Both Parker and Sophie smiled to the two hunters. They didn’t know what the two brothers did for a living, nor did Eliot want to try and explain. 

Nate threw a ratty towel at Sam and what looked to be a shirt at Dean so that they could cover up.

“Which one?” Sophie asked Parker.

“Oh, you take the sarcastic one. I’ll take the big guy.”

Both Sam and Dean’s eyes bulged out of their heads at Parker’s announcement. Nate snorted a little, then crossed his arms as did Hardison. Jealousy’s a bitch, he wanted to say to the two men, but he wanted to get all of them the hell out of the warehouse just in case there was something lurking in the shadows.

“Hands please?” Sophie asked Dean.

“You know, I usually get to know the women who uncuff me.”

“Bullshit,” Sam said to his brother.

“Hands, big guy,” Parker asked Sam, who held them out for her to see.

Sophie pulled a pin from her hair and proceeded to unlock Dean’s chains as did Parker.  Parker had pulled her pick from the inside of her bra. Eliot would have to explain to Parker later that keeping it in there could puncture a lung or something in a fight, but now was not the time.

Nate and Hardison stood together, arms still crossed as they watched the brothers being let free.

“It’s been real,” Dean announced. “Thanks.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Dean,” Sophie said as she smiled back at him.

“You know, he looks like one of those guys on the romance novels. Just, a lot of muscles. A lot of muscles.”

“Dang, can’t a guy even get any love here,” Hardison grumped back.

“Eliot, we’re on a timetable,” Nate reminded the hitter, tapping his wrist.

“You guys good?” Eliot asked the two brothers.

“Car’s out back.”

“Wanna tell me what you’re hunting?” he whispered to the two.

“Trickster.”

“Got the jump on you?”

“Something like that,” Sam said as he tried to cover all the vital parts of his anatomy from Parker’s eyes.

“We thought it was something else.”

“You thought it was something else, Dean. I told you exactly what it was.”

The brothers went back and forth arguing.

“And here I thought we were the only ones that argued that way,” Hardison said as he gestured for Parker to follow him.

Parker waved to the two and started to walk away.

“Ladies,” Dean smiled at Sophie.

Sophie waved her engagement ring in Dean’s face and pointed to Nate.

“Move, people,” Nate growled back, eyeing Dean as he did.

“My mistake,” Dean said as Nate started to walk away.

“Come by for a beer before you leave town.”

“Yeah, well, by the looks of that older guy, I’m not sure if he might try to get rid of me or something.”

Eliot laughed a little at Dean’s assessment.

“Believe me, if he did, you’d never see it coming. I’d be more careful of Sophie though.”

“These are the people you work with now?” Sam asked.

“My team.  My family.”

“Yeah, know what you mean. It’s a bit chilly in here.”

“We know,” Parker said from off in the distance.

“She’s very strange,” Sam said as he tightened his hold of the small towel that Nate had found for him.

“You don’t know the half of it.  Tell Bobby I said hi.”

“We will. Thanks. I think,” Dean said to Eliot.

“You might want to bail as quickly as possible.”

“Trickster’s gone. He just did this to slow us down. Which worked beautifully I might add,” Sam said as they started to leave.

 

“Nice friends,” Parker said as they piled back into the van.

“Nice? You call that nice? Who knows what those two guys are up to?”

Hardison immediately started typing on his computer while they waited for Eliot to show up.

“Damn. Eliot? What the hell? Those guys have rap sheets a mile long.”

“And we don’t?” Nate reminded the hacker.

“Point taken.”

“Lovely gentlemen.”

“Soph?”

“It’s not a crime to look,” Sophie said as she settled into a chair in the back.

“Ok, so, I have muscles. And I work out,” Hardison was mumbling to himself as he typed at his computer.

“Don’t worry, Hardison. You’re adorable,” Sophie reminded the hacker.

“And I’m not adorable?” Nate said to Sophie as he sat down next to her.

“Pain in the ass maybe,” Sophie quipped back.

“Since when?”

Eliot smiled as he made his way into the van and shooed Parker from the front seat.  Hardison mumbled as Parker smiled back at him. Nate and Sophie traded barbs back and forth. Yep, his family. 


End file.
